Weapons, Meisters, and Demigods
by xXPercidiaJacksonXx
Summary: The gang from Shibusen head over to Camp Half-Blood to lend them some help. What will the demmigods think of them? And will Kid's lines finally connect permanently? You know you wanna find out! Rated T for language.
1. Called to the Death Room

'Ello, random people who just happen to be reading this. (If you're one of my regular readers, I'm baaaaaaaaaaack!)

So, Since I've been on here last, I've become interested in anime. Yup, little ol' me likes anime. Of course, one of the anime is Soul Eater.

This story will be pre-Kronos (meaning between TBOTL and TLO) for Percy Jackson, and a mix of the anime and manga for Soul Eater. (Post-Kishin, by the way)

And since my obsession calls for it, there will be TONS and TONS of Death the Kid. And let me just put this out there... Kid is freaking SEXY when madness takes over him in the manga. ...Sorry.

As for pairings... Let's go for some canon. Maybe a few, well, you know, SoMa here and there. Some Black*StarxTsubaki (let's call it Tsustar XP). Review if you want crack-pairings (i.e. Patty and Crona... hey, that's pretty good... *plots*)

On with the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. If I did, there would be much more Kid, Soul and Maka would be a couple, Black*Star would have purple hair (don't ask), and Kid's Lines of Sanzu would've connected fully a looooooooooong time ago (and, you know, Shinigami-sama wouldn't get hurt after one is connected [he better not die...])**

**Disclaimer #2: I don't own Percy Jackson. If I did, Poseidon and Sally would have more background stories, and Percy and Poseidon would have more time to be together.**

* * *

Maka Albarn swung her Death Scythe at a realistic dummy. She was attempting to improve her stamina. She gently set Soul down and doubled over to pant.

"Maka, you need to stop. It's not cool for my meister to be like this," Soul advised.

"I... can't. Just because the Kishin is defeated does not mean we can stop our training. Besides, I need to build my stamina up. All that time in the hospital has made me weak."

Soul sighed, and he changed back into human form. He was wearing his normal attire: orange shirt, black jacket, and thin headband. As much as Maka wouldn't admit it, she missed his old headband. It looked... better on him, per say. "If you keep that up, you'll end up being like Black*Star."

"Hmph," Maka grumbled, then glared at him. She gave him a hard Maka Chop, then watched as he crumbled to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" Soul asked, clutching his throbbing scalp. Maka turned the other way.

"YAHOO!" An annoying voice scream out. "Did somebody call for the great Black*Star?" Black*Star leaped from the ledge he had been sitting on, and landed on his feet, with his hands in his pockets. He took one hand out and pointed a thumb at himself. "Then again, no one can stop talking about me. Everyone knows I was the one put the Kishin in his place." He belted out a laugh. "After all, I'll be the one to transcend God!"

MAKA CHOP!

Black*Star lay right beside Soul, in the same position.

"Black*Star!" A distant feminine voice called. It was a mild, soothing voice that could only belong to one person: Tsubaki.

"Black*Star!" the voice called again, this time closer. "Black- oh. Did you give you any trouble, Maka?" the Demon Weapon asked the scythe meister.

"What the hell, Tsubaki?" Black*Star screamed. "I'm on the ground and you're asking her if I gave any trouble? She's the one who freaking chopped my brains open!"

Tsubaki's face blanched. "I'm sorry Black*Star."

Black*Star growled, then got up. He looked at Soul (who was still on the ground, now crying) in disgust. "See, this is the kind of thing I don't want to be," he scoffed. "If I do, then I will never transcend God. Come on, Tsubaki. Let's go train."

"Not so fast," a voice called at the end of the hallway. Black*Star turned, and standing there was Death the Kid, standing perfectly symmetrical, with Liz and Patty on either side of him.

Kid stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked towards the groups, Liz and Patty exactly eight inches behind him. "My father would like to see everyone."

"And what does Lord Death want this time?" Black*Star asked, obviously pissed because he couldn't go train.

Kid shrugged. "I'm not sure. But whatever it is, it must be important."

Black*Star smirked. He walked over to Kid, and pulled a loose white string off his shirt. "What's this?"

Kid stiffened. He counted to ten in his head while taking deep breaths. It wasn't until he got to seven that he had a symmetry breakdown. "Why is there a string on my shirt? I made sure that there wouldn't be a loose string!" He crumbled to the ground and began to bang his left fist one the ground. "I deserve to die! Such asymmetrical garbage like me shouldn't be allowed to live. Someone, kill me now, and put me out of my suffering!"

Liz and Patty squatted next to him, and began to comfort him. While that was going on, Maka Maka Chopped Black*Star.

"You idiot!" She screeched. "Just because you were pissed does not mean you can send Kid into a fit!"

Black*Star got up and brushed himself off. "Do you have a death wish, Maka? My goal is to transcend God, and you're preventing me from doing so. I challenge you to a fight!"

"Wait!" Tsubaki attempted to yell. "Can't we just sort this out? There's no staff to witness either."

"Do I seem like I care, Tsubaki?" Black*Star asked. His face turned serious.

Soul saw what was going on. He quickly got up, ignoring the headache that followed, and got in between the two. "Stop fighting. It's not cool to fight your friends."

That seemed to make them realize what was going on. Black*Star scratched behing his head.

"I'm sorry, Maka. Guess I didn't realize what was going on." Maka politely accepted his apology, then they walked over to a now fit-free Kid. Kid began to lead them to the Death Room.

"So, why is Lord Death sumoning us to the Death Room?" Black*Star asked. Tsubaki was behind him, pondering what would've happened if Soul hadn't intervened with him and Maka.

"Weren't you just listening?" Kid asked through gritted teeth. He was still pissed off about Black*Star finding a loose string on his shirt. "I don't know. He just asked if I could bring you four to the Death Room, and I obliged."

"Of course you did..." Black*Star mumbled.

Kid turned around and gave him an angry glare, with as much hostility he could muster. "What was that?"

For once, Black*Star felt as if he had shrunk down. The glare Kid was giving him would've sent the _Kishin _running home for Mommy (that is, _if _that deranged man _had _a mommy. He was probably spawned from some sort of sewer.). "Nothing, Kid. Just muttering to myself."

Kid's facial expression transformed back into his usual collected self. He continued to stroll towards the Death Room..

There wasn't much talking along the way, just some theories by Maka and Tsubaki about what Lord Death would want. ("Maybe he wants to congratulate us on defeating the Kishin?" "No, no, he did that last week. You were in the hospital when he did.")

They entered the Death Room, and Tsubaki and Maka's theories were immediately shut up; they were a bit embarrassed about their current hypothesis...

Lord Death was outside of his mirror, just staring at it. There was an image of some sort of camp, but yet, it didn't look like a camp. There were kids with swords and spears and shields... oh my! They were fighting each other, like a weapon/meister pair, but the weapons seemed like... normal weapons. No human that transforms into them. The gang thought that was rather peculiar.

Everyone just watched the scene for a few minutes. Lord Death seemed very interested in the mirror, so they didn't want to bother him. But five minutes of him not realizing they were there was enough. Kid spoke up first.

"Hello, Father."

Lord Death turned around, then quickly swiped the mirror until it was normal again. He completely turned around towards the group, the bounced over towards them. "Hello, Son! I see you brought everyone like I asked, hmm~"

"Why were we called down here?" Black*Star asked, rather rudely. But he didn't care. If Lord Death expcted him to just do some dirty work for him without an explanation, the god of death of off his rocker.

"Ah, straight to the point I see," Lord Death answered. He buoyantly bounced over to the blue haired assassin. "I've called you all for help." The god of death paused dramatically. Everyone was on their toes, dying to know what help they were called for. A mission? Perhaps a Kishin egg plaguing a village? They could only guess.

"A friend of mine," Lord Death continued, "runs a camp. For warriors."

"ALRIGHT!" Black*Star yelled. He pumped his fist in the air. "Now this is where things get interesting."

Lord Death paused, allowing Tsubaki to calm down her meister. "These warriors are not normal. In fact, they aren't even human. At least, not fully."

"What are you saying, Dad?" Death the Kid asked his father. He was very curious. If these warriors were not fully human, the what was the other part of them?

"How many of you know about Greek Mythology?" Lord Death asked, instead of answering his son's question. It's not like he didn't _want _to answer it; by asking a question, he _would _answer it, just not immediately, if that made any sense.

"I think I know a bit," Maka replied. "I'm not an expert, but I do read about it from time to time."

"Good~. Then this should be easy for you to understand. Those warriors are half-human, half-god. And before you make any assumptions, Kid..." Lord Death said as an empty threat.

"They're demigods," surprisingly Soul said. Every stared at him like he was crazy. "What? I read. Maka left a Greek Mythology book around, so I just started reading it."

"What happened to 'Books are for uncool people'?" Maka pressed. She folded her arms and got ready for a Maka Chop, in case Soul gave the wrong answer.

"That's not important right now." He saw the glared Maka was giving him, and added, "What's important is that I actually got something right." He winced, expecting a Maka Chop, but he didn't receive one. Maka put up her hardcover book, then looked back at Lord Death.

"That being said, one of their parents is a mortal, and the other is a Greek god. There's a war brewing, and they need all the held they can get!" Two white, blocky hand formed from the side of Lord Death's cape. He smacked them together. "And I volunteered you seven!"

Kid's mouth gaped. "Father, do you really expect us to go help some half god, demimortals, whatever, just because you asked us to? By the sound of these people, they're not even symmetrical!" Kid protested. He folded his arms, and turned his head away from his father, just like a child would do in a tantrum. In a way, Death the Kid was having a tantrum, just his older, more mature (yeah, right) way of throwing a tantrum.

Lord Death sighed, then tried to remember the times when Kid was easier to take care of. That seemed to give him a sense of paternity. "Kiddo, I chose you all because I think you're the best Shibusen has to offer. Please, just go. I already promised my friend that I would send seven."

"Why can't it be eight?" Kid grumbled, then looked at his father's masked face. "I'll go," he agreed.

"Alright~!" Lord Death bounced over to the mirror. He waved a blocky hand in front of it, and the scene of the camp appeared again. Only this time, it was a scene of an ampitheater. There was a giant campfire, blazing an unnatural yellow. About fifty kids were sitting around it, dressed in armor and holding weapons. Half of them wore blue-plumed helmets, and the rest wore red-plumed helmets. Something was announced, then they all stood up, screaming, and held their weapons up to the sky. The campfire rose another ten feet. They all began filing in towards the eerie-looking forest.

"Step right through," the god of death commanded.

Kid was the first to go, with Liz and Patty not far behind.

"YAHOO!" Black*Star screamed, then jumped in the mirror, with Tsubaki following timidly behind him. "I'm sorry for his impulsiveness," she apologized before the mirror swallowed her up. Lord Death smiled through his mask, then gave her a thumbs up.

Soul changed into weapon form, and together, he and Maka walked through the mirror.

The scene changed to a regular mirror, reflecting Lord Death, and his Death Scythe, Spirit in the background.

"That's not the only reason you sent Kid, is it?" Spirit asked suspiciously from the shadows. He walked cooly to his meister, hands in pockets.

Lord Death looked down. "No. I never told them the enemy they have to face; Kronos, the Titan of Time. I was hoping that, with Kronos' immense power, it would unlock Kid's Sanzu Lines permanently. But I can't be so sure; at that camp, there's a prophecy about this other boy who is destined to defeat Kronos. If I could only remember how it goes..."

Spirit put his hand on the death god's shoulder. "Let's just hope both of our children will make it back." The Death Scythe sniffled. "Maka, my beautiful daughter, please forgive me...!"

"SHINIGAMI CHOP!"

Spirit was in a corner, head steaming. Literally. He held his scalp while sobbing. "MAKA!"

~SExPJO~

"AHHHHHH!" Kid landed in a creek, face first. Liz and Patty landed on either side of him. Patty giggled.

"Kid's in water! Gehehehe!" She got up and began to wring her shorts out. Kid slowly sat up, his hair sticking to his forehead. Liz and Patty both stared at him, wondering what he would do.

"YAHOO!" Black*Star yelled, then landed feet first on Kid's back. "The great Black*Star has arrived!" Tsubaki landed feet first next to him. She helped Black*Star off of Kid, then apologized. Kid sat up and spit out water. He stood up, and was about to get out of the creek when Maka yelled, "Look out below!" and landed on Kid.

Kid was staring to lose patience in this. If anymore people landed on his back, he would shoot them, shoot them again, and then use Death God Marital Arts on them. Then shoot them again, just for good measures.

"You okay, Kid?" Maka asked. At least she was kind enough to ask him if he was alright, unlike the others. Maka stuck out her hand.

"Thank you," Kid replied, and accepted Maka's hand. Maka help pull him up out of the creek. "Oh, this is disgraceful. I should have known something like this would happen. Why didn't I bring an extra change of clothes?" Kid flicked his hair so it was out of his eyes.

The bushes rustled.

Liz grabbed ahold of his little sister. "AHHH! What was that?" Another bush (on the opposite side) rustled, and a twig snapped.

"Liz, Patty!" Kid yelled. The two Thompson sisters transformed into twin pistols. Kid help them upside-down, pointing one at each bush that had rustled.

"Tsubaki, Uncanny Sword Mode!" Black*Star commanded.

"Right," Tsubaki said before transforming. Black*Star gripped the sword vertically in his right hand, and held two fingers from his left hand in front of his face. He began to list the rules of the assassin.

Liz's face flashed in the pistol in Kid's left hand. "Great, we get to listen to that again?" she asked as Black*Star got to the second rule.

"Shut up," Kid commanded. "Whatever's out there is getting closer. You two, be ready for Soul Resonance if it's anything bad."

Patty's face flashed in the opposite pistol. She smiled with her eyes closed and gave her meister a thumbs-up. "Okay!"

"Assassin's rule number three..." Black*Star droned on. His breathing had slowed to the point where you couldn't hear it at all. Everyone else's breaths were held. Maka gripped Soul to the point where the knuckles under her gloves were the same color as her gloves. Kid closed his eyes in anticipation.

Boy, were they all surprised when they saw who (or what) came out of the bushes.

* * *

Good day, people!

So, Ever since I finished watching Soul Eater (right now I'm watching Bleach. 23 episodes down, 300 somewhat to go.) I've had this idea in my mind.

So, please, Review, Favorite, all that crap.

Oh, and if you're wondering where I've been, I've been on a little site called Quizazz. I'm . Uh, just look up "emotionless eyes" and you should be able to find me under people.

~Percidia Jackson


	2. Introductions

So, here's the second chapter.

I'm going to be going back to CHB, before the gang at Shibusen arrives. Oh, and there will be a few OC's here and there. (nothing like an OC of Percy's sister, ya know, just some random Athena kids, maybe an Apollo kid here and there. Aphrodite, Ares... you get the picture.)

* * *

"Come on, Percy," Annabeth Chase nagged at her best friend. "We're going to be late for dinner." She went over and stood by him.

Percy stared out towards the sun. He leaned over the sturdy edge of the dock, his feet dangling over the edge. "I can't stop thinking about what happened."

A few days back, Percy and the twins from the Apollo cabin, Kimberlie and Zach, had went on a mission to stop a few rogue followers of Kronos from terrorizing the mortals in a town in Mississippi. The mission went great, until the twins underrestimated the smallest monster. Kimberlie went in for a hit with her dagger (she had ran out of arrows), but was too slow to hit the chink in the armor. The monster turned, when Kimberlie's dagger was just centimeters away. His tail hit her, and knocked her out cold. Zach went over to help his fallen sister, but that's when the monster revealed its true nature; it was a manticore. By the looks of it, a very deadly one.

Percy was busy handling the bigger baddies, so he didn't notice the manticore throwing very poinsonous spikes towards the twins. It wasn't until he completely destoryed the other four monsters that he noticed the Apollo twins in a corner, their faces purple an swollen from the poison. Immediately, Percy knew they were dead, but he didn't waste time in avenging them. He quickly slashed the unexpecting manticore into yellow dust, then sprinted towards the two, hoping, praying to every god possible that at least one of them was alive.

They looked even worse up close. Zach had multiple spikes sticking out from the back on his neck and back. He had tried to protect his sister, but when he was dead, he slumped down, and Kimberlie took the rest of the blows. She had spikes longed in her temples, and one small one was even on her eyelid.

Percy was plagued with nightmares from that one scene.

Anabeth placed one hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You did the best you could. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was!" Percy huffed. "If I had... If I had noticed that they were being attacked hard earlier, I could have saved them. It's my fault Zach and Kimberlie are dead!" He kicked his right foot, and the water responded. But he had kicked a little too hard, and the angry waves of water rushed into a unsuspecting canoe. "Sorry!" Percy called, as the canoers tried to get back into the canoe. That earned him a few swears thrown his way.

Annabeth bit her bottom lip. "Percy..."

Percy sighed, then got up. His feet were completely dry, and didn't leave any footprints as he walked with Annabeth to the dinner pavilion.

Everyone was there, being served turkey burgers and vegetables by wood nymphs. A few stares were brought towards Percy and Annabeth's way, but no one said anything. Percy and Annabeth parted ways as the daughter of Athena went to go sit by her half-siblings.

Percy plopped down on a seat at his table in front of a plate of food. He grabbed the turkey burger and took a bite. Mmmm, ketchup, cheese, and pickles. Just the way he liked it.

After finishing the burger, he began to play with the carrots; moving them around with a piece of celery into the ranch. The son of Poseidon wasn't really in the mood for vegetables. He sighed, then took his plate up to braziers and threw in the best looking pieces of celery, and the only carrot without ranch (which, luckily for him, was the best-looking one). The air around him smelled like s'mores and freshly mowed grass.

"Poseidon," Percy muttered, taking in the smell.

_Uh, hey, Dad, _Percy thought. _I know you're busy, and all, but I need to know; will you be sending help for this? The war, I mean. Everyone knows we can't do this alone. So, send some sort of mermaid, or mutant octopus up here. Please?_

Percy took his place back at his cabin table.

Chiron stood up. He raised a chalice filled with some sort of concoction (it was bubbling over the top) and said, "To the gods!" Percy raised his empty glass and repeated his mentor's words.

Percy took a look around camp. There wasn't nearly as many people here now as there was when he first came here. The Hermes cabin table had a few extra seat. The Ares table wasn't as loud. Percy glanced at the Athena table to see Malcolm drenched in water, from head to toe. Malcolm caught the son of Poseidon's eyes, then gave him a murderous glare, his gray eyes cold and steely.

Malcolm got up to go to the braziers, and on his way he "conveniently" walked by and whispered, "Thanks, Perce." His voice oozed with sarcasm and hostility.

"Hey, anytime," Percy replied, equally sarcastic. He watched as Malcolm put in half of his turkey burger and muttered, "Athena." He also said a few other things Percy couldn't hear, which meant it could not be very good.

Malcolm walked away, grumbling about owls and water. Percy shrugged, then stuck a carrot covered in ranch in his mouth and began to nibble on it, like a rabbit.

After dinner was over, everyone filed in towards the amphitheater. There, they sang a few campfire songs, and passed around marshmallows on crooked sticks to everyone. The giant fire was glowing a dazzling yellow, almost as bright as Apollo's sun chariot.

When the last song was done, every strapped on their armor and grabbed their swords. Percy put on his red-plumed helmet, then met up with Annabeth. "You never did say who else was on our team," he said.

Annabeth smirked. "Look around."

Percy took a look. Clarisse and the rest of her cabin were putting on blue-plumed helmets, as was the Aphrodite and Demeter cabins. He could see the Apollo and Hermes cabin marching this way, wearing helmets matching his. "What is this, a repeat of my first game?" Percy asked Annabeth. Annabeth smirked, then put on her invisibilty cap, disappearing from sight. "Thanks for the answer," Percy muttered then joined his team by the campfire.

"Tonight," Dionysus announced, "it will be red against blue, blah, blah, blah. Just don't go killing each other. We need all the people we can get for the war coming up."

Percy internally cringed. His sixteenth birthday was just in a month and a half, and the closer they got to August eighteenth meant they got closer to war against Kronos. Which also meant, many casualties were in store for camp. Which _also _also meant, Percy would, no doubt, be to blame.

"Wow, the first time Mr. D has ever told us not to get killed," Annabeth commented beside Percy.

Percy jumped, almost falling onto Malcolm (luckily, Percy caught himself before _that _could happen). "Ah! Annabeth, don't do that!"

"Sorry," Annabeth replied sheepishly. She took off her hat, revealing her messy, sweaty hat head (and of course, her body became visible too). She ran her fingers through her hair, then replaced her cap.

"Heroes!" Chiron stamped his hooves onto the ground. The noise echoed as everyone entered a silence, and waited on orders. "Everyone knows the rules. No maiming, no killing, no offensive language." He shot Clarisse _The Look. _"Prisoners are not to be gagged, but may be bound with rope, and _only _rope." He glared at the Dmeter cabin, who whistled innocently. "Flags must be displayed in plain sight. Decoys are not allowed." He looked back at Mr. D. "I think that's about it."

Mr. D nodded. He snapped his fingers, and a Diet Coke can appeared. He took a sip before saying, "Well, you know what to do!"

Everyone raised up their swords, yelled a battle cry, then headed towards the woods; red to the left, blue to the right.

"Let me guess," Percy said to an empty space he hoped was Annabeth. If not, he would be in for a load of embarrassment. "I'm stuck on border patrol. Again."

Thankfully, that spot _was _Annabeth. The daughter of Athena scoffed. "Naturally."

Percy groaned. "When am I _not _going to be border patrol?"

Annabeth moved towards the flag's area. "Let me know when you're not a son of Poseidon who, get this, can _control water. _And border patrol is best done with someone who can _control water._"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. You don't have to rub it in my face anymore," Percy said. He took out his pen, Riptide, and uncapped it. A shimmering broze sword appeared in his hands. But there was something different about Riptide today; it vaguely glowing an eerie blue. It hummed with power.

"Nice sword you got there," the other person on border patrol, Eric, said. Eric was new to camp, and a son of Hermes. He had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He wasn't as fast as his other siblings, but he was the most cunning out of the bunch. He once played a prank on the Aphrodite cabin and made it look like the Demter cabin did so. Percy wasn't sure why Annabeth chose him to be here for border patrol. Not only was Eric not very fast, he also wasn't that good of a fighter.

"Yeah," Percy agreed. A counch shell roared in the distance. "Best get ready for the other team."

Eric nodded in agreement, and heaved his own sword and shield farther down the creek.

Percy was on his toes, waiting for someone to cross when he heard a loud splash. "YAHOO!" Someone screamed, then another splash followed. "The great black star has arrived!"

Percy scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. What was going on? He left his post on border patrol to investigate. "Cover for me, Eric."

"U-uh, okay," Eric stuttered. He must admit, he was a bit terrified of those Ares kids. Especially Clarisse. When she dunked his head in the stable floor (since she couldn't take anymore chances of there being another sea brat), he was absolutely petrified. How could one like her possess so much strength?

Meanwhile, on the other side on the creek, Annabeth had just breached the enemy's defense, and was about to head towards the flag when she heard splashes behind her. _What is Percy doing?_

She headed back towards the creek, but accidently stepped on a twig. It snapped.

"Liz, Patty!" a posh voice yelled. A pink flash appeared, then disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Annabeth peeked out of the bush to see three kids about a few years younger than her; a girl and two boys. They were all holding different weapons.

The boy with blue hair and a Japanese-looking sword was muttering something to himself.

"Great, we get to listen to that again?" a voice asked. Percy, on the other side, jumped back. Where was that voice coming from? No one's mouths moved.

"Shut up," the kid in the soaked black suit said. Percy had no clue why someone would be wearing something like that here, especially during the summer. "You two, be ready for soul resonance if it's anything bad."

_Is he talking to those pistols in his hands? _Annabeth wondered.

The two in the bushes waited for what seemed like forever. They waited, until Percy could not stand it. He came out of the bush, sword in hand. "Who are you guys?" Annabeth facepalmed.

The guy with the blue hair turned to him. "Who the hell are _you?_"

Percy looked to his right. "Um, I think I asked you guys first." Annabeth visualized right beside him and slapped the son of Poseidon.

"You Seaweed Brain!" She yelled.

"What did I do this time?" Percy asked, rubbing his red face. Annabeth can slap pretty hard when she was angry.

"What did you do?" Annabeth mimicked. ""'I think I asked you guys first'. Really, Seaweed Brain? Really?"

"Well, what else was I supposed to do?"

The three meisters watched the two demigods bicker. Soul's images flashed in Maka's scythe. "Um, is there a reason why you two are fighting right now?"

The two demigods stopped yelling at each other. "Wait, which one of you said that?"

Soul twisted until the eye on the scythe looked right at them. "I did!"

Percy gaped. "A talking weapon? What the-?"

Maka sighed. "I think everyone should turn back to weapon form. These guys don't seem like much of a threat." A giant wave hit her in the face.

"Not much of a threat my ass," Percy told the ashy-blond girl.

"You caused that?" Death the Kid asked. "I've never..."

"Well I'll be damned," Soul said as he transformed back into human form. He stood next Maka, with her coming just to his forehead. His white hair was flattened down from the water that hit Maka in the face. "You're those demigods Lord Death told us about. Which means..." He looked around. "Lovely camp you got here."

"'Lord Death'?' Annabeth asked. "You mean Hades? I haven't re-"

"No," Kid interrupted, "Lord Death, meaning my father."

"You're a son of Hades?" Annabeth inquired.

Kid sighed. "You seem like a smart girl. Perhaps you would make more sense of another name for my father: Shinigami-sama." Annabeth's eyes widened to a point where they might pop out of her head.

"I don't get it," Percy said scratching his head.

"Percy, you Seaweed Brain! 'Shinigami' is Japanese for 'death god', and '-sama' is a suffix given to those of high ranking and respect. So that means..."

"My father is a literal personification of death, and is very highly respected," Kid finished. "Not some 'Hades' or 'Thanatos' or 'Osiris' or any other death god you could throw at me." The son of Death's pistols began to glow a light magenta; the same glow Annabeth had seen before. In their place, behind Kid, was two very different looking girls. One had short, bright blonde hair and was wearing poofy shorts and white boots that went to her knees. She was the shorter of the two, and looked the most childish. The other girl was taller, and had a more serious demeanor about her; she seemed much more responsible. She had bronde (brownish-blonde) hair with slightly darker eyes than the other girl's. She wore long pants and the same boots as the other girl, just you couldn't really see past her ankle. They both wore the same cowboy-style hat and red bellyshirt covered with a grey, unbuttoned longsleeve jacket that only went slightly past their shirts.

"Kid, I didn't know you _knew _any mythology," the taller one said.

"I don't. I only know the basics about any mythological death god. Any shinigami is require to know said knowledge."

Black*Star sighed as Tsubaki turned back into human form. "I was looking forward to the fighting. I wanted to show these two that I was too big of a man for them to handle."

Percy walked over to Black*Star and stepped in the creek. Black*Star only came up to his armpits. "Really,'cause it seems to me you're a bit of a short fry."

The blue-haired ninja gripped Percy's camp shirt. "Do you have a death wish?" He demanded angrily.

"I was only stating the obvious."

"Hey, stop it you two! We really don't know who these two are, and you're already fighting them!" Maka said. Black*Star loosened his grip on the son of Poseidon's shirt, who walked backwards towards Annabeth. "So, introductions."

Percy started first. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. And this is my best friend, Annabeth Chase."

"Daughter of Athena," Annabeth finished for him. "Goddess of wisdom, battlle stra-" Percy covered her mouth with his hand.

"There's no need to tell them something that would put them asleep." Annabeth licked Percy's hand. "AH! Ewwwww!" He whiped his hand on his shorts. "Was that necessary?"

Annabeth smirked, then turned away from Percy.

"I'm Maka Albarn. "I'm a scythe meister, and this here is my Weapon, Soul Eater." She pointed to the wahite-haired boy.

Percy studied him closely. "Is that hair natural, or dyed?" Annabeth sighed, then dragged him away.

Black*Star pointed a thumb to himself. "And I'm the great Black*Star! No one can defeat me! Ahahaha!" Black*Star smiled big.

His weapon stood beside him. She was a good foot taller than him. "And I'm sor- I mean, I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. I'm Black*Star's weapon. And I apologize for his behavior..."

Annabeth smiled. "It's fine."

It was Kid's turn. "I am Death the Kid. These are my twin pistols, Liz and Patty Thompson."

"Death the Kid?" Percy asked, one eyebrow raised. "Didn't see that one coming..." he mumbled to himself.

"So, why are you guys here?" Annabeth asked. "You don't seem to be around here."

"Where _is _'here', exactly?" Kid asked. "And my father sent us here to help you for a war."

Percy's eyes widened. _Thanks, Dad. _

"That's good," Annabeth commented. "We need all the help we can get. And as for your location... Camp Half-Blood. Long Island, New York."

* * *

There's members of Camp Half-Blood, and their amazing powers.

*Insert random SFX*

And there's the seven most powerful members of Shibusen.

*Insert another random SFX*

The prolouge is complete. Now the real story can begin.

^^I'm sorry, I just had to put that there. :)

So, tell me what you think of this so far. Please, give me CC, Flame me, or all I care. Just as long as you review.

~Percidia Jackson


End file.
